


Scars and Death and all Things Menial

by dkn_donuts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Superpowers, they kind of get together fast but well, you'll see lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkn_donuts/pseuds/dkn_donuts
Summary: Will and Nico attend a... special school. A school for the Gifted- superpowers, if you will. But something isn't right- adults are using children as weapons and aren't telling them why, and kids are beginning to go missing at an alarming rate. Will isn't sure how he can save the world, keep his grades up and maintain a healthy relationship with Nico... and at some point, he's not even sure he wants to.And that's scarier than any monster.





	Scars and Death and all Things Menial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first published fanfic! Bear with me please, I'm not sure where this is going! Updates every Sunday :)

There are certain… perks, to being both a teacher’s pet and the future junior class president, Will _had_ to admit. One of them, however, was most certainly not being obligated to show the new kids around halfway through exam block.

“Lou, I’ve seven exams this term, and I am so far behind because of extra shifts at the infirmary. I really don’t have time for this!” Will huffed at his best friend, dragging his feet across campus at seven o’clock in the morning, on a chilly Sunday.

“Why are you complaining to me? You’re the one who can never say no!”

“Irrelevant. You’re here because you want to, why do I have to?” Will stops to tie his shoelaces, blowing a loose strand of hair away from his face. He _really_ wants a haircut, but will need to get a leave pass to do it and he honestly can’t be bothered. Maybe he will ask one of the beauty kids to do it for him, at his own personal risk.

“Because you’re the junior class president for next year.”

“Irrelevant!”

“Shut up, come on.”

The two shuffle towards the administration’s office, and stop just outside to check each other’s uniform. It physically pains Will to wear his school uniform looping the black fabric so it sits neatly under his blazer.

When they enter, the room is already filled with people, and Will prays to all the gods he knows of that they didn’t hear _or_ see them outside.

“Ah! Welcome, William, Lou-Ellen.” Principle Chiron is sitting comfortably in his wheelchair, a gentle smile on his face and staring directly at Will as if to say _yes, we did hear you._

“Hello sir, I apologise for tardiness.”

“No problem William, it is quite early. I’d like to introduce you to the di Angelo- Levesque family.” Chiron motions to the small group, to which Will smiles blandly. His eyes drift over them individually, taking them in from head to toe just like he’s been taught.

Who he assumes is the father stands tall and proud behind Chiron, a soft sneer on his face that is quite terrifying, if Will were being honest with himself. He has curly hair that is swept back neatly and professionally from his face, and is dressed in a rather handsome black suit. His watch looks like it costs more than Will would earn in a month, if Will were to actually have a paying job.

Next, he surveys the mother. A beautiful woman that makes Will feel like he should lower himself in front of her and profess his undying devotion to, which is alarming in of itself. She has dark skin, but her eyes are the colour of soft moss. She has one arm on a young girl’s shoulder, a soft but steady grip. Where the mother is a deep, beautiful black, the girl is a softer shade of brown. The girl's hair is big, and loud and light, whilst the mother's is dark and braided neatly down her back. They do not look related at all. Come to think of it, when Will’s eyes flick over the family, the only two who look alike are the father and his son.

The son is… quite honestly very brooding looking. He stares straight at Will, as if he were aiming for his eyes but missing and catching his soul. Chiron would have warned about a telepathic student, but Will checks his mental blockages otherwise.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, everyone. As the current student president is doing an off-campus internship, I have the pleasure of taking you guys on a tour around campus. This is my friend Lou-Ellen, from the grade below.” Lou smiles, cocking her head to the side and waving.

“My name is Persephone.” The woman smiles, her voice clear but as soft as cotton. “This is my husband Hades and our children, Hazel and Nico.” Hazel smiles and reaches out for a handshake, to which Will obliges. He’s momentarily worried that she has something that can be used via skin contact, but the girl moves away quickly.

“I will leave you in the capable hands of young William, as I have to speak to our sister school to confirm the children’s arrival.” Will raises an eyebrow at this, as Chiron wheels himself into his office, the door shutting with a soft click.

Their _sister _school? The rumour mill had told Will that the new kids had only decided to start their high school education after doing their freshman and sophomore years at home. Some parents prefer that, if they possess the same Gifts as their kids. Most of the time, the safest option was to send them here, or to the school in New Rome if they preferred. There were hardly ever internal transfers, because well… who would want to leave a place that has been perfectly crafted to fit their abilities? Will couldn’t ever even _imagine_ transferring to a healing teacher at the other school.

“Right this way.” Will motions for everyone to exit, and he begins the tour around campus. “Because we are already in the administration offices, I’ll start from here. This building was originally the Physically Gifted classrooms, but after an incident in 1789 it was decided this building was too small for indoor activities and was refurbished into the Nature building.” Will steps over a vine and smiled at Hades, who stared blankly back at him.

Will supposed this building originally did look like a normal school building, but the moment the Nature teachers stepped into it, they redesigned it to be a beautiful building for everyone to see on their arrival. It also doesn’t hurt that in front of its steps is the courtyard and its back-doors open up to the forest situated behind the school.

“Are any of you guys Naturalists?” Lou asks conversationally as Will leads them out of the back of the building. The long hallway had begun to feel like forever, and Will was immediately grateful for her presence. He can get awkward, sometimes.

“Yes! Nico is!” Hazel volunteers, wrapping an arm around her brother’s shoulders. He sneers at her for volunteering this information but then when he locks eyes with Will, his expression blanks again.

“That’s wonderful! What subcategory are you? Because both Will and I know some Elementalists, in the years above us.” Lou smiles good naturedly at Nico, but he just shrugs at her. To cover the awkward silence, Will allows Lou to take over the rest of the tour, as she explains how the Naturalists go out during class and most of the time spend their time in the forest. They don’t actually go into the forest, as it expanses the length of the entire school, and is so deep and treacherous after a certain point that Chiron has restricted access to this point.

“You mentioned that you know Naturalists? Perhaps you know our nieces and nephews?” Persephone asks as Lou proudly presents the forest. Will’s eyebrows raise quickly, and he has to hide his surprise. A Gifted Family is like _royalty_ in their community. There are some that are just well known because they are rich, like his friend Piper and her family of telepaths- but the McLeans are known even to people who aren’t aware magic exists, as her father is a famous actor.

“Who might that be?” Will asks softly, drawing the eyes of the little entourage onto him.

“Jason and Percy!” Hazel almost shouts, because well, she too must know how fucking _powerful her cousins are. _Will almost throws up in surprise, and he hides it behind a grin.

“You’re related to the Graces and Jacksons?”

“Yes, they are my cousins.” Nico finally says, his voice so quiet Will knows if the world around them hadn’t been so quiet he would have missed it. “We are all Naturalists.” The way he crookedly smirked at Will made him realise that just maybe this kid was as powerful as the other two.

Will’s mind decides to throw a memory into his brain, from when he was a freshman at Camp Half Blood for the Gifted.

-

_Will had been returning from the library, when Percy runs through their group, laughing at something his girlfriend had said. Will turns around to say something to a friend he had made that morning, but is cut off by a siren blasting from invisible speakers. _

_“What does that mean?” A freshman asks, but is answered when the students around them begin to stream into the main building. _

_“It’s an alarm.” One of the Upperclassman calls, ushering them inside. Jason, he had introduced himself as. “Everybody, get inside that main building there. Now!” Will follows the crowd, but because he’s a clumsy person at heart, his shoelace snags on a stray bush. He trips and rolls down the hill that leads to the school’s oval, without anybody noticing him in the cacophony of frightened shouts. By the time Will makes it back to the top of the hill, he is in time to see Percy return. Chiron later tells Will he doesn’t remember the next few hours because trauma can really ‘fuck up a young kid’, but he thinks one of the memory teachers had something to do with it. All he can remember is Percy cut _something_ open from chest to crotch with a piece of ice he had crafted, and in his peripheral Jason strangling someone- something?- thirty feet in the air._

-

The group loops around the building, and into the one next to it, the Physical classrooms. “That must be difficult, being separated from family.”

“Not really.” Nico mutters, sticking his hands in his pockets.

The rest of the tour is a less dramatic affair- Hazel reveals she is a Mentalist, and can create images in other’s minds. Will explains more history on the campus, and Lou attempts conversation with the parents.

They finish at the dormitory, where there are a few boxes waiting on the lawn, a man standing guard in front of them. Due to the time of year, the campus is almost empty, everyone in the library or their dorms cramming for exams.

“This is where we leave you, kids.” Persephone announces, leaning down to kiss Hazel on the cheek, followed by Nico. Hazel pouts and goes to hug Hades, who accepts it with more gusto than Will had thought he would. Nico merely nods to the two of them.

Will is a sucker for brooding young men, and honestly that nod was sexier than he could ever put into words, but the coldness between Nico and his parents makes Will’s heart heavy with a remorse he doesn’t understand.

“Thank you for the wonderful tour.” Persephone shakes both Will and Lou’s hands, Hades following suit. His strong grip on Will’s hand intimidates him, but Will returns it with a smile.

The four watch as the parents leave, returning back to the administration to ask for the gates to be lowered.

“So, did you guys need help moving boxes and such?” Will asks, smiling at the two.

“Oh we couldn’t ask that of you. Thank you, though.” Hazel refuses, but Lou just snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Girl, don’t even stress. I can literally move all of that in one trip.”

“Telekinetic?” Nico asks, then looks like he immediately regrets it. Before he gives her a chance to answer, Hazel grabs Lou’s arm and quite loudly expresses how she wishes to see the Gift at work.

“So what’s it like at Camp Jupiter?” Will asks Nico, attempting to make a conversation that can segue into flirting. This boy is gorgeous, and Will can’t help it, not with those beautiful chocolate eyes staring at his soul.

“Boring.”

“Really? How so?”

“It’s more spread out, over there, the campus. They have less diversity in Gifts too, so it’s… boring.”

They have less diversity in Gifts because Camp Jupiter is slowly decreasing in _kids_. There’s something suspicious happening over there, but Will isn’t really sure what. He thinks it has something to do with the… things… that he can’t remember, because deaths and disappearances are happening more and more in that school. Now that Will thinks about it, he understands why Nico and Hazel came here instead, to the main campus.

“Oh, well. We have heaps here, so I guess it’ll be fun here on out for you!” Will gently punches Nico’s shoulder, and feels a tingly sensation in his knuckles. Magic, he’s sure of it.

“I doubt that.” Nico huffs, crossing his arms.


End file.
